Wake Me Up Inside
by BreakTheWallsx
Summary: There was a reason why she joined the alliance, but it's not for the reason everyone thinks. TakerxSteph feat: Shane, Vince, Kane, Jericho, Lita, Trish, and others. Takes place during the InVasion.


**A/N:** I really wanted to do a story based on "The InVasion" storyline that took place back in 2001. I kind of wanted a forbidden romance thing to kind of happen. I know I wanted Stephanie McMahon as a main character. And, I couldn't decide between Edge, Jericho, or Taker. I decided on Taker. I wanted to use Jericho, but that would've been too easy. I hope everyone enjoys this fic. In this fic, Taker is not married to Sara... she is just his manager. Try to forget about the Sara tattoo he had back then. Haha! And, also, Stephanie will not be referred as "Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley" in the fic either. Just simply, Stephanie McMahon. It's going to be implied that her and HHH were just dating.

Thanks for reading that. Anyways, please **read** and **review.** I hope everyone enjoys this fic. We will see how it goes. I hope it goes well considering the InVasion happened a long time ago.

* * *

**Wake Me Up Inside  
**

* * *

Right now, the ECW and WCW superstars were standing in the ring; all high and mighty, looking at their success. The superstars had managed to destroy some of the WWF superstars, much to the dismay of one: Vince McMahon. Vince was standing at the ramp, looking shocked at the sight before him. The WWF owner wanted to know how in the world the WCW and ECW superstars could possibly join forces. Vince had to give his son, Shane, some credit. He certainly wasn't stupid. Shane McMahon was certainly the best manipulator. Vince or the WWF superstars didn't see it coming. And. the fact that Tazz and Dudley Boyz had just come out and turned on the WWF to join the alliance. Nobody was expecting that.

Shane McMahon had then grabbed and was yapping his little mouth. Like usual. When wasn't he talking? Vince was just ignoring it. That was until he heard something that caught his ear. "The owner of ECW is someone that you know really well, dad." Vince gulped - afraid of knowing who was going to walk through that curtain at any minute. His eyes got wide as heard a _very_ _familiar _theme song.

_"It's our time, our time, our time..."_

Vince's daughter and Shane's sister, Stephanie McMahon walked through that curtain. Wearing a babydoll pink dress that left nothing to the imagination. Vince turned around watching his baby girl walk down that ramp, who gave him a snobby smirked as she walked right past her daddy. Boy, she really got everyone. Who knew that Stephanie McMahon of all people was the new ECW owner?

All of the ECW and WCW wrestlers, along with Shane and Paul Heyman, were in the ring cheering for the billion dollar princess. Stephanie joined her new entourage in the ring as she grabbed her brother's hand and raised it in the air in victory. The crowd had mixed reactions at the situation that just happened. Vince McMahon stood there, a look of shock and anger taking over his features.

That left everyone backstage wondering what was going to happen.

* * *

Jeff Hardy, Trish Stratus, Lita, Christian, Edge, Matt Hardy, Chris Jericho, Kurt Angle, Kane, and Stone Cold Steve Austin were all in the men's locker room talking about the situation, while one man in particular was looking at the television, just as shocked as anyone else about what had just transpired. He had some encounters with the billion dollar princess earlier in the year when he feuded with her and Triple H. Too bad that Triple H had got injured. He was really wanting to know what kind of reaction that The Game would have when he found out that his girlfriend was the new owner of ECW.

If he was a fly on his wall right now.

"Taker?" The Undertaker heard his name being called out by Chris Jericho. The American Bad-ass turned his head to look at the man who just called out his name. "You alright? You look a little bit perplexed."

"Yeah, I'm good," Taker replied, waving off the younger man. "Just surprised that 'Daddy's Little Girl' purchased ECW. I wonder what that means for us."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Jericho said. "I'm sure the alliance will end before they even start. With the two McMahon brats running it, there will be no chance in hell that they will survive against us when they are evenly matched."

"I guess you're right." The older man shrugged his shoulders. "But, I wouldn't underestimate them just yet. Something is telling me that they have something big in store for the WWF. And, I have a feeling it's just getting started."

"Well, what should we do?" Jericho asked. "Do you think there is more people than what was out there tonight?"

Taker nodded, "Did you not see how many people were on the ECW and WCW roster? Plus, there still might be some people who are defecting like Tazz and the Dudley Boyz did tonight. I'm sure we're going to be screwed." Jericho looked at him appauled. Did Taker not have faith in the WWF? "I think we should keep eyes in the back of our heads."

"Rumor is..." Jericho started, "...that a lot of the big names from ECW and WCW aren't apart of the alliance. People like Sting, Hulk Hogan, Ric Flair, The Sandman, and Sabu aren't apart of it. I think as long as they stay out of the alliance, then we should be alright."

"We're going to have each other's backs? Right?"

"I know I have everyone's back," Jericho answered. "And, I think as long as we have everyone's back, then people will trust us and help us out in return."

"Well, then, let's get prepared to kick some ECW and WCW ass." And in Taker's mind, there was a specific person on top of that list.

* * *

"Did you see the look on dad's face?" Shane McMahon asked his younger sister. While Shane loved going on and on about how they got one on their dad, the younger McMahon grew tired of hearing her brother go on and on about it. "I bet he still has that look on his face!"

"Okay, Shane," Stephanie said. "It was funny the first time. I admit that the plan was good, but it's not that funny when you repeat it constantly."

"Sorry, Steph," Shane apologized. "I'm just so glad that we are showing dad that he can't screw with us whenever he wants to. This is the perfect revenge. We are going to make him regret every single thing he did to us. And, I can't wait for that to happen."

"I'm still trying to figure out why people consider me the evil sibling," Stephanie said, chuckling a little bit. "You are more demented than I am. Considering the fact that the happiest day of your life is going to be when dad has a mental breakdown."

"You were the one who helped dad make mom a little on the inactive side for a little bit," Shane replied. "You were the one that increased her medication."

"Okay." Stephanie put her hands up in surrender. "We are equally evil. So, either way, people shouldn't be saying that I am the evil sibling."

"When this is all said and done, everyone is going to be talking about us and how we made the WWF surrender like the bitches they are. We are going to have the whole WWF in the palm of our hands."

"Well, we need to be careful, and make sure that we be really thorough in our plan."

"Steph," Shane said. "Don't worry. Everything is going to work out just fine."

"If you say so." Her thoughts immediately went to a certain man on the WWF side. If he only knew that he was part of the reason why she came back. And, she was definitely going to get his attention.

* * *

Lita and Trish Stratus were sitting in the WWF men's locker room, sitting in a corner by themselves. They were the only two females in there right now, because of Jeff and Matt Hardy. They immediately went to the locker room as soon as they spotted ECW wrestlers in the arena. They were currently talking about the whole shenanigan that took place just a few moments ago with Taker and his expression when he saw Stephanie.

"I wonder what he was thinking," The redhead said. "He seemed completely in a trance as soon as he saw Stephanie appear on the screen."

"I know, Lita," Trish agreed. "It makes me wonder if something is going on between the two of them."

"I highly doubt it," Lita rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he was just surprised that Stephanie McMahon of all people was the one who purchased ECW. After all, Taker was the last person who had seen Steph before she disappeared for a little bit."

"How?" Trish asked "I thought she was walking with Hunter the whole time."

"Taker was the last person to see her right before she got in the ambulance with Hunter," Lita replied. "I heard that Stephanie had mouthed something to him, and he had taken it to heart. Something she said really got underneath his skin."

"Is that why he is the main one obsessed with destroying this little alliance?"

"I'm guessing," Lita answered. "I'm sure he is looking the best way possible to get revenge on Stephanie."

Little did Trish and Lita know, Taker was listening in on the whole conversation. Their "whispering" wasn't very good. Lita wanted to know who her sources were, because whoever she heard that story from, they were right. And, she was right about something else, he did want revenge on Stephanie McMahon.

* * *

**A/N:** How did you like it? This chapter probably wasn't some of my best work, but I hoped you all enjoyed it. And, there is apparently some serious intensity already because of Taker and Stephanie. Wonder what the 'big thing' is? To give you a hint, it kind of has to do with the whole 'forbidden romance' thing I got going on here. I hope I didn't spoil anything for you guys. I am so sorry about the ranting. Just kind of excited about this fic.

Peace out! xoxoxo! Love you guys!

Kimberly x


End file.
